Husband and Wife
by Sahara Rose 101
Summary: Four times Harvey called Donna his wife or vice versa. Other characters will be included.
1. The First

The First.

The first time he'd called her he hadn't intended for her to clean up his mess. But then, she was so adept at it that he really should have expected it.

He was half asleep – in that pleasant state where his brain was still working but in an abstract way that made no sense when he was fully conscious. And then it hit him. He sat up in bed like he'd been struck by lightening.

The woman sleeping next to him stirred, looking up at him with azure eyes he'd found fascinating three hours ago. "Where's the fire?" She asked groggily, pulling the silk sheet up over herself.

"I just figured out a way to make my client a couple of extra million," He told her, reaching over her to grab his phone from the bedside table.

"Really?" She sat up and ran a hand down his bare arm sensuously. "How?"

He took one look at her and saw the dollar signs in her eyes, "Wouldn't work for you sweetheart. You need to own a multi million dollar publishing company."

"Oh," She looked disappointed. "Who are you calling then?"

"Someone to help me," He replied, hitting number one on speed dial.

"Who's gonna answer at three o'clock in the morning?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm Harvey Spector, who wouldn't?"

"Who wouldn't what?" Donna's sleepy voice said on the other line.

"Nothing. Never mind. Do you still have the Harbisher case notes?"

"You do realise that it's the middle of the night, right?" She yawned as if to emphasise the fact.

"I know. I also know you."

Donna sighed, "I'll bring it over. I'll be there in 20."

"It will be 10 in traffic."

"You're assuming I'm at home."

"Where are you then?"

"Someplace I'll never tell." She laughed and hung up on him. He'd never ask and she'll never tell; it was just how they were.

Harvey looked over at the woman, forgetting her name. _Claire? Kitty? Kate?_ "I'm going to get up now." _Play time is over._

"Ok," She shrugged then snuggled down on the bed, clearly getting comfortable.

He refrained from rolling his eyes. Some people are just inept. "I have to work?"

She rolled over, flicking her long brown hair over her shoulder in a seductive manner, "What sort of work?"

"Lawyer work," Harvey said tightly, speaking slowly. She didn't seem so stupid when he picked her up the previous night.

"Can you multitask?"

"I could," Harvey conceded. "But I don't want to. You see," He leant down, hands placed on either side of her shoulders, "I'm what people call a perfectionist. I focus all my energies on one thing at a time."

"Then focus on me. Work can wait til later," Her hands skimmed along his chest, getting dangerously low.

_Damn stupid clingy woman. Is she incapable of getting the hint?_ "I want to but I have to work."

"It's 3 am!" She pouted.

"New York's called the city that never sleeps for a reason," He reminded her, not completely unkindly.

"But…" She trailed off as the glass elevator whirled into life. "I thought you said you lived alone," She frowned at him, a crease forming on her makeup streaked forehead.

Harvey closed his eyes, sending a silent thank you to whatever deity that enabled Donna to get to his place so early. He opened them, a sudden thought hitting him. "I never said that. I said I was alone tonight."

Her eyes widened and she glanced between him and the elevator, "You're married."

"You should go," Harvey stood up. He should feel guilty that he allowed her to think that but he didn't. He was too irritated to feel sympathy. "My wife's got a bit of a temper."

"Right," The brunette scurried out of bed, clamouring to get dressed.

"You make a break for it while I distract her," Harvey came up with the plan on the fly – it was his specialty after all- and waited for Donna to appear.

He couldn't help the small smirk that appeared when she stepped out of the lift. She took one look at the scene in front of her – scantily clad girl hastily getting dressed and Harvey looking the part of the reticent man. "Seriously?" She glared at him, folding her arms over her casual shift dress.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I am a worthless _husband_," Harvey stressed the word so slightly no one but Donna and maybe Jessica could detect it. She would play along, acting the scorned wife and save him from booting out his booty call.

"Seriously?" Donna repeated, sounding angry now but he knew she was acting. She knew what the game plan. Donna always knew.

"Baby..." Harvey knew he was pushing his luck but he was going to have fun with it. She hated that word.

"Don't call me baby," She snapped, dumping her bag on the floor. Paper files spilt out and Harvey frowned; he was going to have to reorder them in a minute. "How dare you!" Red hair flowed behind her as she stalked towards him, eyes glaring daggers. _She really should be nominated for an Oscar. _

"I'm sorry." He'd forgotten how scary his PA could be. But boy, he was now remembering all the times he'd made her angry before. And how much he regretted it.

"Sorry? Oh you'll be sorry," Donna grabbed the nearest thing she could lay her perfectly manicured hands on and threw it at his head. She missed, naturally, and the glass statue shattered on the ground behind him.

"Donna!" He screamed, no yelled in a manly fashion. He'd liked that statue.

"Um, I'll just go," The unnamed brunette ducked past Harvey, eyes glued to the floor. She was half dressed and clutched her Jimmy Choos tightly to her surgically enhanced chest.

"Yes," Donna glared at her, her tone on the razor's edge between glacial politeness and bitchiness. "That's what you do now."

She scampered out of the penthouse, not daring to look back.

Donna glared at him until the elevator had taken the girl out of view. She grinned, "That was fun."

Harvey was taken aback by the sudden character change but hid it well and took it in stride. "You threw a statue at my head!" He didn't know whether to be angry or impressed at her aim – it had come very close.

"As I said, that was fun," She smirked and bent down to pick her bag.

"That was a two thousand dollar statue," He informed her and sat down on the black leather couch.

"An ugly two thousand dollar statue," Donna corrected him, fishing out the files he'd requested. She sat down opposite him, "So why the theatrics?"

"I needed to work. She wanted to keep playing," Harvey shrugged. "Incompatible ideas." He pulled out a pen from the drawer and started flicking through the papers. "So she had to go."

"You could have just told her to go," Donna pointed out, perching on the sofa's arm.

He looked up at her, "No I couldn't. I just rocked her world; I couldn't just shatter it."

"You just decided to pretend we were married and guilt her into leaving?"

"Please, you saw her face – she wasn't feeling guilty. She just wanted to get out before you murdered me."

"And I'm still contemplating it."

"Come on, you love me," He tossed her a smug grin.

"I'm getting some coffee," She turned on her heel and went into his kitchen.

"You know you love me," Harvey called after her.

"I know you love you," She retorted, starting up his coffee machine.

"True," He wasn't going to lie. He went back to his papers, knowing that she'd come back in a moment with a cup of coffee for him. Scanning through the meticulous case notes he'd made he found what he was looking for. "Son of bitch."

"Technically, I'm just a bitch," Donna told him as she handed him a mug brimming with his favourite blend. "But I prefer HBIC."

"I'm not going there," Harvey shook his head and took a sip of coffee. "But I am going to Harbisher's office in the morning. Someone's been a naughty boy."

"Aren't you all?" She said dryly, dropping onto the three seater sofa opposite him, balancing her own coffee in one hand and a fashion magazine in the other.

"I'll try not to take that personally."

"Mm kay," She replied absently, sipping at her coffee and reading her magazine with her feet resting on his sofa. She was completely comfortable in his penthouse and they both knew it.

He smiled at her for a second then went back to work, finding even more ways to burry the opposition. After all, he couldn't disappoint his wife. Even if it was just a fake marriage.


	2. The Second

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but extremely good procrastination skills. **

**The Second**

Harvey swirled the dark amber liquid around in its glass tumbler, staring morosely at the whirlpool he'd created. He felt like he was in the whirlpool – his world was spinning around him. Or maybe that was the alcohol finally kicking in. He tossed his head back and skulled the expensive scotch. Slamming in down on the oak wood counter, he gestured to the barman to pour him another one.

"I've seen that look before," The elderly barman commented as he carefully measured out another fifth for the night's highest paying customer. "That's the look of a man with a problem."

"More like 200 million problems," Harvey corrected, the alcohol loosening his tongue. "But that's nothing new."

"You got the weight of the world on your shoulders, do you son?" The barman deposited the glass of scotch in front of Harvey.

"Something like that," Harvey replied, picking up the tumbler and holding it to his aching head. The ice in the glass soothed the tension headache the alcohol was halfway to completely numbing.

"Two more and I'm cutting you off," The barman warned and walked away, leaving Harvey alone at the dimly lit bar. Yellow light filtered in from the streetlights, giving the old bar an ethereal feel. Harvey could hear the traffic outside, the blares of horns and squeal of tires pulling at the bitumen. But he felt so far away. It wasn't the alcohol – he'd felt this was since this morning when the unthinkable happened. He shook his head; it wouldn't help anyone to dwell on that.

Harvey took a small sip, savouring the taste of what was probably the most expensive scotch available. There was some good in being a thousand dollar an hour lawyer, even if, on nights like this, he hated it.

"I knew you'd be here."

He didn't bother to turn around, smirking into his glass, "I knew you'd know."

"Harvey," Donna slid onto the barstool next to him, putting her white clutch purse on the counter. "It's not you're fault."

"I know," The lawyer replied. "I know."

"You're drunk," The redhead deadpanned, "You only get this hammered when you feel guilty or screw up."

"So I should be getting doubly hammered tonight then?" He raised an eyebrow, challenging her. Or he would have he was still coordinated enough.

"In that case," Donna waved over the barman, "An apple martini and another scotch for my idiot."

"I object," Harvey frowned at her.

"Harvey, we both know you're not going to remember anything you say, so please don't start an argument you can't win when you're sober."

"Are you saying I'm dumb sober and drunk?"

"Compared to certain people, yes."

"Certain people being you?"

She tossed her red hair over her shoulder, "Naturally."

"One apple martini and one scotch," The barman appeared and gave them their drinks. "Enjoy."

"Thanks," Donna smiled brightly at him. "Say thank you Harvey,"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child."

"You are the one sulking."

"I do not sulk!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"I brood intensely."

"Oh boy, it's one of those nights, is it?" Donna groaned, resting her head on her propped up arm.

"Those nights?"

"Where you go all dark and twisty and mope until you've drunk enough to pass out and wake up with –and I quote –'the worst hang over ever'".

Harvey opened his mouth to retort but he couldn't. She was spot on. "Stalker."

She shrugged, "I know you."

He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "12 year, 4 months and 21 days."

"And 47 minutes."

"Are you serious?" Harvey looked at her. He knew she had a memory for incessant details he always forgot but that was ridiculous.

Donna held her most innocent expression for a moment longer then burst into laughter, "No."

"Good," He tossed back his scotch.

"You know, if you drink that any faster, you'll be seeing double in a minute."

"Who says I'm not now?" He tossed her a lopsided grin. "One of you is good but two of you..."

"Sorry Harvey," Donna smiled at her boss, "you can't make perfection twice."

"Touché," He saluted her with his empty glass. "Barman, another please."

The barman glanced at Donna, who nodded, before retrieving the bottle from the shelf.

"Why did you look at her? I'm the boss," Harvey declared.

She patted his arm, "You keep thinking that."

The barman chuckled as he collected the empty glass and put down the full one. "Take it from someone who's been married for 39 years, the woman is always in charge."

"Ha," Harvey scoffed. "You haven't met me. No one tells me what to do."

Donna rolled her eyes, "That's what you think."

"Name one person who's managed to get me to do something I don't want to do," He challenged, forgetting about his drink.

"Jessica," Donna smirked as his face fell.

"Another," He demanded.

"Me," Her smirk grew larger.

"Another. Court will disallow that evidence." His speech was slowing now, words becoming harder to decipher.

"Your father-"

"Is a hateful and hypocritical-"

"-and very sweet man."

Harvey glared at her, "And that's the reason my father prefers you over me."

"It wouldn't kill you to be nice to him, would it?"

"Yes, it would." He nodded affirmatively.

"Why do I bother with you?" She groaned. Sometimes, even though she knew better, he had the emotional range of a teaspoon.

"Because you love me." His words were almost incoherent but after years of practice, she could understand him even if he was speaking to her from the bottom of the ocean.

"Okay," Donna slid his drink away from him. "I think you've had enough."

"No," He grabbed at the glass, but missed, snatching only air. "We can go when the glass is empty."

She gave him a doubtful look as she passed him the tumbler, "You promise? No arguing, making my life difficult?"

"Not after the glass is empty," Harvey nodded, taking a small sip.

"Good," She yanked the glass out of his hands and downed it in one go. "Alright, up you get."

"But-"

"You said when the glass was empty, not after you drank it," Donna pointed out.

He glared at her but couldn't help the pride that swelled in his chest. She was using his own tricks against him. "Fine," He grumbled and patted himself down, trying to find his wallet.

Her fingers deftly delved into his right trouser's pocket and took out his wallet, dropping a few bills on the counter for the barman. "I'm going to go call Ray. You'll be okay here for a minute?" The glower he gave her could've saved the dinosaurs from the ice age but she ignored him and looked to the barman, "Can you make sure he stays upright until I get back?"

"Yes Ma'am," The barman nodded and walked over to stand near Harvey.

"You know if she was a kidnapper, you'd be aiding and abetting." He stumbled over his words but his meaning was clear.

"If a woman like that was kidnapping a man like you, they normally wouldn't complain," The barman retorted, picking up the money off the counter.

"I might not even know her."

"Don't listen to my husband; he seems to have selective amnesia. It's getting worse in his old age," Donna walked back in, holding her phone.

"No problem. I have the same problem with the wife," The barman smiled good naturedly.

"Come on," Donna put an arm around Harvey and helped him up, stumbling on her high heels as she adjusted to the extra weight. "Let's get you home."

They stumbled out of the bar and onto the street where the sudden rush of cold air sobered Harvey slightly. "Why'd you call me your husband?"

"Because," Donna craned her neck to look at him, ignoring the smell of alcohol pouring out of his breath, "Any other PA in New York who comes to pick her boss up off the barroom floor at 2 am on their day would probably throw them off the Brooklyn Bridge."

"But I have you," Harvey grinned. He was the lucky one.

"But you have me."


	3. The Third

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favourites. You guys are all amazing! I send you all virtual choc-chip pancakes!**

**Disclaimer: I think it pretty obvious that I don't own Suits. If I did then it would still be on air and the secret of the can opener would be known. At least to me. **

The Third

She couldn't hide it from him. Actually non one could hide anything from Harvey. Unless he counted that one time at Harvard, which he never did. He did have a reputation to protect after all.

He could see it in her eyes. There was a dullness that even her perfectly applied make-up couldn't conceal. He tapped out a slow rhythm on his desk, wondering if he should call her out on it. Then he thought better of it. It was Donna – she was probably more stubborn than he was. And that was saying something.

Harvey watched as his associate bounded up to her desk with too much enthusiasm for someone who had just pulled an all-nighter. "Hey," Mike greeted cheerfully. "Donna, you look amazing today."

Harvey had to hide his smirk. That was the worst thing the younger man could have said.

"As opposed to every other day?" Harvey's assistant asked coolly.

Mike faltered, "No… that's not what I meant. You look lovely everyday."

The glare Donna gave him could've ended global warming. "What do you want, Mike?"

"Do I have to want something to talk to you?" The young associate asked in an innocent tone that both Donna and Harvey saw straight through.

"Out with it," Donna said tiredly, still glaring at him.

Mike leant onto the wall bordering her desk, "Can you please talk to Judge Mapplethorpe's assistant and get him to postpone my meeting with him?"

"Okay," The redhead sighed and waved a hand at him. "Now scat. Harvey wants to see you."

"See you then," He gave her a puzzled look over his shoulder as he walked into Harvey's office.

Harvey looked up as he entered, faking looking busy, "You're late."

"I was talking to Donna. Is she ok? She seems…"

"She's fine," Harvey told him. "You, however, are walking a fine line."

"What have I done this time?" Mike collapsed onto the chair opposite his boss, much like a petulant teenager.

"I distinctly remember telling you that I wanted the McMahon briefs by 9 am and it's 10 past 9 and I have nothing on my desk," Harvey leant back into his chair and gave his associate a scathing look.

"It's right here," Mike fished around in his tattered messenger bag and pulled out the files.

"It's still late."

"So sue me."

"Don't tempt me," Harvey said dryly.

"You wouldn't…" Mike glanced up, a little frightened. He'd see all to well how Harvey decimated those he sued personally.

"Of course not, kid. That would be like sending Superman to catch a loose rabbit."

"Bunnies are hard to catch."

Harvey shook his head incredulously. How did the kid manage to miss the point of the analogy?

"I mean, have you ever tried to catch one? You think you have then – boom- it's gone and halfway down Farmer Donny's paddock."

"That's enough Red Bull for you, Mike," Harvey said as he stood up. "And we have a deposition to decimate."

"Sometimes I think you'd be a great dictator," Mike muttered darkly as they got up.

Harvey hid a small smile at the words, "Are you kidding? I'd be a great dictator. Small children around the world would revel in my brilliance."

"They'd be terrified of you," Mike replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Donna," Harvey leant on her desk, "Would they really be scared of me?"

She looked up and he was surprised by how pale she really was. "Depends," She said slowly, "If you took away Christmas or not."

"Christmas stays."

"Then they wouldn't hate you."

Harvey grinned and straightened, "See, Donna agrees with me."

"She always agrees with you," Mike complained then balked at the two dark looks sent his way. "I'll just wait in the conference room," He scurried away.

"That kid is going to be the death of me," Harvey sighed.

"Aww, Harvey, you do care."

"I care about a lot of things. Baseball, Scotch," He started listing things. "Jessica, my ties, you."

"Are you sick or something?" Donna frowned; Harvey was never this emotionally honest at work.

"No," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of aspirin, depositing it on her desk. "But you have one hell of a migraine, don't you?"

"How'd…"

"I'm Harvey. I know you," He shrugged and walked way. "Take them. I need you around to keep my sanity intact."

"But it's already in pieces," Donna called after him.

Harvey rolled his eyes and kept on walking.

*/*/*/*

Harvey smiled soothingly at his client, "Honestly, Max- can I call you Max? Everything will be ok. The GFC wiped out a lot of companies but if yours is still standing then that's a good sign." It had taken hours but he'd finally talked his client out of running off to a private island after off loading his company.

"You stand to make millions in the next few years as you pick up the slack from your former competitors. There customers will be lining up outside you're door," Mike continued to council their anxious client.

Max Brennan looked at both of the lawyers sitting opposite him, "Are you saying that because you want my money or you believe it?"

"I could lie to you and say it's solely because I believe it, but we both know that's not true. I stand to make an awful amount of money out of this deal – but only if it succeeds. If it fails, well let's just say the wife wouldn't be too happy."

Mike hid his confused look at the mention of Harvey's non-existent wife, trusting the city's best closer to know what he was doing. "This really is the best deal possible, sir."

"Ok," Max nodded and ran a hand over his bald head. "At least this gives me an excuse not to visit the in-laws this Christmas – I'll be too busy."

"And that's a reason to do anything," Harvey grinned and hit the intercom button. "Donna, can you bring in the McMahon and Brennan contract please?"

"Yes. I'll be there in a minute," Donna replied and promptly hung up.

"So what are you going to spend all you lovely money on?" Harvey leant back in his chair, content with how the day had gone. The hard work was done, now it was just a matter of keeping the client happy until the ink on the contract was dry. Which would be any minute now.

"My wife's been at me to go to Barcelona. We might do that," Max shrugged nonchalantly.

"Barcelona's a beautiful place," Harvey nodded in agreement. "She'll love it."

"Hope so. It's gonna be the last vacation I take for a while," He joked good naturedly.

"You can always do working vacations. I do it all the time – go somewhere she wants and let her do what she wants during the day while I work by phone and computer and at night… Well…" Harvey grinned. "It was a good holiday."

"I'll bet," Max returned his grin.

Donna walked in, her gait slower than usual, "Here's the contract you requested."

"Thank you Donna," Harvey took it out of her hands, taking in every detail of her pale face. He could tell that the aspirin hadn't worked and she was a few hammer hits away from passing out. He made a decision she would kill him for, if she knew what he was thinking. "You can courier it over to McMahon after Max here signs."

"You need to sign here, here and here," Mike pointed to the appropriate pages.

"I feel like I'm signing away my soul," Max commented as he signed a page with a flourish.

"Believe me, that's at least two dozen more pages," Harvey joked.

Mike raised an eyebrow at that, as if saying, 'I knew it'.

"Done," Max declared and put the expensive gold fountain pen down.

"Congratulations," Harvey smiled at him. "You are now considerably wealthier than when you walked in here two hours ago."

"Good. Care to join me for a celebration?"

"Ah, if only. Can I take a raincheck on that? I will be in serious trouble if I'm not home soon. Seven years of marriage and she still runs my life."

"Another time then," Max said understandingly. "When those promised millions start pouring in."

"Definitely," Harvey held out a hand for the signed contract. "If you can't celebrate that, what can you celebrate?"

"I don't know," Max chuckled and left.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Donna leant against the table, letting it take her weight. Her voice was softer than usual but Mike didn't seem to notice.

"More importantly, why did you lie to him about being married?" The associate asked, still confused.

"Because," Harvey adopted a tone of an impatient teacher, "Brennan is notoriously a family man – best way to woo someone is to act in a similar manner to them. Don't you know anything about the act of seduction?"

"I do," Mike bristled, then changed the topic. "But what happens when he comes back and finds out you're not married?"

"That will be Louis' problem," Harvey shrugged. "Jessica gave him the contract maintenance."

"He'll be mad."

"He'll get over it. And if you'll excuse me, I have a wife to be going home to." Harvey turned on his heel and walked away. He paused after a few steps, "Donna, I'll give you a lift to McMahon's office. It's on the way."

She nodded slightly, picked up the file and fell into step behind him. They walked in silence to the elevator, Harvey nodding to a select few people he deemed worthy of his attention. In the elevator, Harvey turned to his PA, "Why are you so stubborn?"

"Pot? Kettle?" Donna retorted without much venom.

"You have a migraine. You're sick. You shouldn't have even come in today."

"And who would have looked after you?" She asked, leaning against the wall and folding her arms, the picture of passive aggressive behaviour.

"I can look after myself. It's you that apparently can't," His voice rose and she flinched. "See – you're about two minutes away from keeling over."

"It's not that bad. I'm fine," She waved him off as the elevator doors opened and they ambled out. She stumbled a little, loosing her balance. The only thing that prevented her from face planting was Harvey's iron grip on her elbow.

"Fine. Really?" Harvey looked at her.

She shook off his grasp and walked slowly out the lobby. "I'll go home after I drop of the McMahon thing, happy?"

He grinned, "I'm happy."

Even with the drummers and ice-pickers in her skull, alarms bells went off in her brain. His tone was too cheerful for him not be getting his way. "What are you doing?"

"Me?" Harvey gave her his best faux-innocent expression. "I'm going to home to my wife."

"Non-existent wife," Donna corrected with a huff. He was up to _something._

"Ray," Harvey greeted his driver with a smile. "Tell Donna about my wife."

"Oh, she's a spitfire. Almost as bad as Harvey," Ray winked at her and opened the door for them.

"Right," If she could've rolled her eyes without shooting arrows of white hot pain, she would have. She slipped into the car before Harvey, knowing the gentleman in him would insist anyway. There was a hushed conversation between Harvey and Ray before the lawyer got into the back seat with her. "What was all that about?"

"Discussing music," Harvey answered vaguely as the car pulled away from the curb.

"Right," She didn't believe him but didn't have the strength to argue. She closed her eyes for a second, resting. She could afford a second long break then she'd deliver the contract with a smile and finish out the day. It was only five more hours. She could handle it. She had to. Her eyes flickered opened and her frown deepened, "We're going the wrong way. McMahon's office is the other way."

"Really?" Harvey continued to stare out of the window. "I'm pretty sure we're going the right way."

Then she realised, "We're not going to McMahon's office, are we?"

"And the penny drops," Harvey turned to look at her. "You know, if you're brain was actually working, you would've worked it out before we even got near the car."

"Where are we going?" Donna ignored the insult/compliment.

"My apartment," Harvey watched as a tinge of red made it back to her pale face.

"Why?" She asked tightly.

"I don't trust you not to work if I take you home," Harvey explained simply. "You're staying where I can keep an eye on you."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"If you don't turn this car around and take me back to the office I'll scream 'kidnapped' out the window."

"Ray?" Harvey leant forward and the driver hit a button that locked all the windows.

Donna collapsed against the back of the seat. There went that stellar plan.

"Harvey…" She was almost begging and Donna did not beg. Tears formed in her eyes – real tears, from the pain or the anger she felt she didn't know.

"If you keep arguing, you're just going to make it worse."

"I'm a big girl, Harvey. I can look after myself."

"Look," He turned so they looked each other in the eye. "You look after me, I look after you. That's how we work. Just listen to me for once."

"But…"

"One more word and I'll have Ray put on the African drumming music I found on an LP yesterday. Would you believe that it had it came with the warning that the music could cause your ear drum to burst? On this sound system…" Harvey trailed off as she pondered how that would tear her aching skull apart. "That's better."

Donna huffed and folded her arms, looking pointedly in the opposite direction. The rest of the car ride was filled with silence.

When they pulled up outside Harvey's penthouse building, Harvey got out first and practically lifted the redhead out of the car, keeping an arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"I can walk," Donna pushed at him but he was stronger.

"Barely," He replied and waved goodbye to Ray as they walked into his building. "But I see you've broken your sulk."

"Shut up."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"You better have chocolate in that glasshouse of yours," She said suddenly as they waited for the elevator.

Harvey frowned, "I thought chocolate made migraines worse."

"Chocolate cures all," Donna said in reverent tone usually reserved for sacred relics.

"You are such a girl," He shook his head. "But yes, I do have chocolate. Your favourite even."

"That Swiss one that the German lawyer you hate brings you every time he's in town?"

"Yes," He nodded and ushered her into the elevator as it arrived.

"I could kiss you."

"Let's add delirium to your symptoms." He swiped his access card and the elevator ascended to his penthouse.

"For the chocolate, nothing else."

He pouted, "Don't I get brownie points for taking care of you?"

"You just wanted an excuse to get off work," She replied tiredly. They both knew that wasn't strictly the truth but neither of them admitted it to the other's face. It just wasn't how they worked.

"Maybe," The elevator doors opened and they got out. "Bed," He pointed to the king sized bed in the middle of the open-plan penthouse.

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Just the one's I like. The others don't get that far." They fell back into their easy banter. Harvey strolled over to his wardrobe and pulled out an old Harvard sweatshirt. He handed it to her, "You know where the bathroom is."

She disappeared through the correct door without a word. Harvey watched her go for a moment then turned his attention to the kitchen. He had to get her to eat something even though she would fight him every step of the way. Except… He grinned as the idea formed in his mind. _That will work._

*/*/*/*

Donna stepped out of the bathroom, feeling even worse. The steady thumping of her head was astoundingly annoying and the growing nausea made her want to curl up into a ball and die. Then she saw something that made her think she was hallucinating. "Are you baking?"

"No, making choc-chip pancakes," Harvey corrected, turning to face her, mixing bowl still in hand. "They're still you're favourite, right?"

"Yes," She walked towards him, somewhat surprised he'd remembered. "Do you want a hand?"

"No, you're going to bed," He said in a no nonsense tone. "Rest is the only thing that will get rid of that ice-picker in your brain."

"Fine," She sighed, knowing he was right but she would never admit it to his face. She padded over to his bed and climbed in, pulling the quilt over her head to block out the light. Migraines always made her feel like a vampire- afraid of the light, irritable and willing to chop of people's heads. It only took a minute for her to succumb to sleep.

Harvey poured the mixture in the pan, making pancakes the size of the pan was always more fun than making the smaller ones; he was all about challenging himself. "Donna?" When there was no answer, he spun to look for her but could only see the curled up lump in his bed. He walked over quietly and smiled to himself when he found her asleep. She looked so fragile and harmless – not that he'd ever admit that for fear of his life and immaculate schedule. It was hard to believe that the sleeping woman in front of his was the same woman who came in third behind him and Jessica for most feared person in Pearson and Hardman.

He pulled up the quilt and smoothed it over her, "Goodnight Donna."

**A/N: This ended up longer than I expected but I like it. It shows a different aspect of their friendship than the others but an important one. Or at least I think so. I'm no expert. Tell me what you think**.


	4. The Fourth

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews/alerts etc. They really help fight the writer's block that's plaguing me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Fourth

Harvey had done a lot of things to close a client. He'd gone parachuting (why someone would voluntarily jump out of a perfectly good aeroplane he'd never understand), he'd arranged tickets to the most outlandish theatres imaginable (who knew there was such a thing as mice performing Shakespeare) and even acted like a pimp (ok, that was more understandable to him). But this was the worst thing he'd ever done. And he had no idea what he was doing.

"I'm bored," Two pairs of identical brown eyes looked up at him. Harvey Specter, the best closer in New York City, was babysitting. It was for a client – of course- but that didn't make it any easier.

Harvey sighed, "What do you want to do?" He checked his watch; he still had five more hours of babysitting his client's two rugrats. _The things I do to close a client…_

The older one shrugged his 5-year old shoulders, "Dunno."

"That's helpful, Danny," Harvey said dryly.

"Paka!" The two year old Mia crowed, clapping her hands.

"Do you mean park?" Harvey frowned, trying to translate the baby talk. He'd thought that associates made no sense but this was worse.

"She means central park," Danny supplied helpfully as he walked around Harvey's office with his fighter jet model, pretending he was saving the world. Harvey wished someone could save his sanity instead. Who knew looking after children could be so difficult? "We go there all the time. Mia likes the ducks."

"-Ucks!" Mia copied her older brother but couldn't say the word properly. "Ucks!"

"I like the swings," Danny continued, talking over his sister. "Can we go? Can we go?"

"Um…" Harvey glanced between the hyperactive children and his ever-growing paper mountain. "I have a lot of work to do…" He couldn't say no outright – that wouldn't go over well with their parents. And he needed to get on their good side. Jessica would kill him if he lost another client.

"Pwease?" Mia looked up at him, giving him a doe eyed look that could melt many a heart.

"In an hour," Harvey decided after a second. _Even if an hour turns into five_, he added silently. A flash of red outside his office caught his eye. A slow grin grew on his lips. _There is a God after all._ "Donna!"

Donna sashayed into his office, depositing a cup of coffee on his desk before turning to greet his guests with a cheerful grin. "Harvey, you didn't tell me we had guests."

He returned her grin, albeit with fake cheer. "You had already left to get me coffee."

She looked at him over her shoulder, eyebrow raised as if to say, 'is it my fault you're so picky with your coffee?' and then she rolled her eyes. "Have you guys been having fun?"

"Oh loads," Harvey drawled, leaning back in his chair. "Danny here has been teaching me all about the air force and Mia's been telling me, well I'm not quite sure but I assume it was interesting."

Donna's grin morphed into a smirk as she caught the derisive tone. He really wasn't having fun. "Sounds epic."

"Oh it was. In fact, I was about to take them to the park."

"Pa!" Mia yelled, jumping up and almost falling over her pink sneakers.

"But maybe you should go," Harvey told her, ignoring the toddler's outburst. I hate to see you miss out on all the fun."

_No, you just want to hide in your office_, Donna mentally corrected him. "Sure," She nodded and walked over to where Danny was standing, staring at their conversation like it were an intense tennis match. "Hey, I'm Donna. Harvey's got to work but if you still want to go to the park, you can come with me. I'm going to go get an ice cream."

"Ice cream?" His face lit up.

"Ice cream?" Mia echoed, her expression a mirror of her big brothers.

"Yes please!" Danny cried after a moment, remembering his manners.

"I'll race you to the elevator," Donna said as she bent down to pick up Mia, who looped her little arms around the P.A's neck.

"You do know how to look after children, don't you?" Harvey asked, double checking. He wasn't completely irresponsible.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I baby sat through high school and college. Why do you think I was picked for this job? I'm the only one qualified."

"Are you calling me a child?" His eyes narrowed as she laughed playfully.

"Say bye bye, Mia!" Donna used the girl's hand to wave at Harvey.

He shook his head and went back to work.

SUITS#SUITS#SUITS

Donna sat on the park bench, watching the two children in her care run around on the playground. She had to smile as Danny helped his little sister and another little girl up onto the see-saw. He was a good brother.

"That's some cute children you've got there," A southern drawl behind her made her turn around. A tall, blonde man stood behind her. A rather handsome tall blonde man.

"I'm just looking after them for a friend," Donna told him.

"My niece is the one your boy was helping. I'm Jack by the way," Jack said, sitting next to her.

"Donna," She smiled broadly at him. She wasn't stupid – she knew that he was flirting with her. And she had no problem if some southern gentleman wanted to sweep her off her feet.

"Nice to meet you," He shook her hand. "Do you come here often?"

"Isn't that a bit cliché?" Donna asked, pursing her lips in an almost flirtatious manner. At the same time, she kept one eye on the kids. After years of working with Harvey, she had multitasking down to a fine art.

Jack shrugged, "Probably. But I'm not very good with the whole flirting thing so I'd thought it better to stick to what people say works."

She had to refrain from rolling her eyes. "If I were a more cynical person, I'd say that you're running game on me."

The flash of guilt crossed his face in a millisecond. "Damn, you're good."

"I'm amazing," She smirked. "You should see what else I can do."

"I'd like that," Jack returned her smirk.

"Is that girl really your niece?"

"Of course," Jack said, a little offended. "I don't lie about the important things."

"She's adorable," Donna turned and watched the children clamber over the playground.

"Yes she is." There was no faking the pride in his voice and eyes.

"Hey Donna," Harvey appeared behind them. "Who's your friend?" He looked down at Jack, dislike barely concealed. He put his arm possessively on her shoulder.

"This is Jack. Jack, Harvey." Donna made the introductions, taking careful note of the strength of Harvey's handshake. She hid her amusement at her boss' antics. He really didn't like to share.

"Nice to meet you," Harvey said, almost trying to squeeze the life out of the Southern man's hand.

"You too," Jack returned the pressure.

"Thanks for sitting with my wife. She get's so bored sitting here when I duck into the office. Anyway, we have to go. The kids' parents are almost here."

Donna glanced back at Jack, almost apologetically. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Danny, Mia, time to go," Harvey called and waved them over. "Your parents are waiting."

"Mummy!" Mia yelled and ran over; eagerly taking Donna's waiting hand. Danny followed after her, a little more subdued.

"So," Donna drawled as they walked back to the office. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" He gave her an innocent look.

"The whole passive-aggressive thing. And calling me your wife," She lowered her voice at the last part.

"Oh that," He acted as though he'd completely forgotten. "You can do better than him."

"Harvey," She glared at him. Where did he get off interfering with her personal life?

"Did you see his jeans?" Harvey continued derisively. "They cost twenty bucks max. Absolutely no taste whatsoever."

"He made them look good though," She masked her smirk at his indignant huff.

"You are incorrigible," Harvey retorted.

"I learnt from the best."


End file.
